A Funny Tale To Tell
by ChexMixYum
Summary: It's Mokuba's birthday today, but what will Kaiba do? Or maybe he's being forced to...BAKE!It's really funny, so please R
1. Nice Going

**Here's Chapter 2 rewrite, I practically correct all the grammatic mistakes I saw.**

**So...here goes

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Nice going... **

_Okay..._ Seto Kaiba thought as he picked up the phone, just this once...

"Hello?" said Kaiba  
"yes Kaiba?" said Isis  
"I was wondering if you know how to cook?"  
"Why of course, I do it for Marik everyday..."  
"So can you like come over... wait... where are you?"  
"Sorry I can't, I'm in Egypt"

"Hello?" said Kaiba  
"Oh, hey Kaiba, what do you want?"  
"Tea, do you... um... like know hew to... um... cook?"  
"Yes? Why... you need a cook?"  
"Can you teach me?"  
"No!" then Tea hungs up right away without saying bye (this is very unusual for the friendship-girl). That is because she was right in a conversation with Yami.

"Hello?" Kaiba called someone again.  
"Yes? What do you what, genius not really?"  
"Look Rebecca, just because you helped me on my computers for ONCE, doesn't prove that you are smarter than me"  
"sure, I guess that means you don't need my help."  
"I just want to ask you if you know how to cook!"  
"No, and bye", Rebecca hung up right away, not wanting to talk to the cold CEO

_Okay, last one... I can't believe myself!_ "Hello?"  
"Hey moneybags what do you want!"  
_freaken mutt!  
_"Look Wheeler, this have nothing to do with you, okay? So just hand over the phone to your sister."  
"Why should I? What do you want from her? Unless... YOU LIKE HER!" Joey screamed at the phone  
"I just want to ask her something and I don't like her!"  
"Fine"  
"Hello?" Serenity said softly  
"Hey do you know how to cook?"  
"Sure of course!" Serenity said wondering why," I cook for Joey all the time!"  
_I thought Wheeler said he can take care for himself, ha! Well... here goes, I got nothing to lose but my reputation, which means a lot! _"doyouthinkyoucanteachmehowtocook?." Kaiba said EXTREMELY fast  
"what? sorry, I didn't hear you, did you say something about cooking?"  
"Yes... I said can you teach me how to cook?"  
"Why sure..." Serenity answered nicely  
"good, you better not to tell this to anyone, especially your pathetic brother! Come to my house ASAP!" Kaiba demanded, then he hung up. Serenity hung up too.

_(Serenity's POV)  
O.M.G. Kaiba just asked me to go to his house_

_That's so unbelievable. :)_

(Normal POV)  
Serenity had a crush on Kaiba since Battle City:

She couldn't forget the way Kaiba acted when he was dueling, she couldn't forget the way he drawn his cards, she couldn't forget the way he acted, the way he looked! It's so handsome! Serenity blushed as she thought about it.

She picked out her best outfits, and got ready to go.

_(Kaiba's POV)  
oh great... look what you've done, Kaiba..._

_Nice going, Seto... you just invited the Wheeler girl over... good job!_

**R&R **


	2. ran out of eggs

**So what do you guys think of the first two chapters? **

**Well, just to tell you that Joey doesn't know that Serenity is going to Kaiba's house!**

**

* * *

**

Kaiba was sitting on the couch waiting for Serenity to come. He doesn't want the Wheeler girl to come over, but he had no choice...

_Roar Roar_ Kaiba's doorbell rang. Mokuba hurried to the door to see who Kaiba invited. He opened the door, it was Serenity, he hugs her and said," Hi Serenity, I knew Kaiba would pick you!" Serenity blushed a little.

"So... Kaiba, what exactly do you want me to teach you?"  
"Just help me to cook!" Kaiba answer coldly without any emotions at all, as usual.

"Pssst, Serenity, Seto is still a little uncomfortable with a girl coming over, especially the one he **LOVE**!" Mokuba shouted out the last word 'Love' extremely loud to get Kaiba's attention on Serenity.

Kaiba was curious of what Mokuba said about 'love'. "What was that Mokuba?"

"Nothing..." Mokuba started singing "Kaiba and Serenity sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G... first comes love... then comes marriage..."  
"**MOKUBA!**" Kaiba roared, but Serenity said nothing. Mokuba's little song only made her blush even more. So she turned away from the brothers.

"Pssssssssst, big bro. Serenity is seriously crushing on you! You know in my opinion, she's nice and pretty :)" Mokuba advised Kaiba. But that only got Kaiba even more mad. He said nothing about it because he know that Mokuba will use the 'It's-my-birthday' method to shut him up, or at least calm him down. So why bother? Mokuba ran up-stairs before Kaiba could explode, for safety.

Serenity turned around to face Kaiba," What's the special occasion?" she's still confused why Kaiba that rich CEO, with 100 cooks if he wanted to would want to cook... by himself!  
"It's Mokuba's birthday" answered Kaiba  
"So... um, well, what does he want?"  
"I th-" but Kaiba was cut off by Mokuba. Mokuba knows that Serenity is going to ask that, so he already made up a list

"I want cakes, brownie, candy, and chocolate... all sugars" Mokuba listed on and on  
"Mokuba?" Kaiba questioned,"be nice don't make her do all of this!"  
"woooooooooo, you like her!"  
" no I don't!"  
" well I don't really care, because she's not gonna do the work... you are. So here is my list. Good luck big bro. I'll be up stairs watching!" Mokuba said as he ran up-stairs.

Serenity giggled at the playful Mokuba. "Geez, Mokuba you just have to torture me on your stupid birthday!", yelled Kaiba not noticing that he called Mokuba's birthday stupid because he is so pissed off.

"So... so you are not gonna do it?" said Mokuba pretending to be said. Then he starts crying  
_oh no.._.  
"Mokuba... please don't... (grrrr) fine, fine, fine, I'll do it!" Kaiba said impatiently, he can never stand to see Mokuba cry  
"Really?" Mokuba's expression suddenly turned 180 degrees "Okay, I'll be waiting!"

Kaiba was once again tricked by Mokuba's acting.

"Let's get it started!" said Serenity cheerfully. "Oh put this on" Serenity told Kaiba to wear a pink apron that have a bunny on it holding a fried pan saying 'I love Cooking'  
"what?" screamed Kaiba  
"it will protect you from the food that's going to be on coat"  
"fine" said Kaiba, not wanting to get stuff on his precious coat.

"First, you have to know how to crack a egg" then Serenity cracked an egg to show Kaiba how.  
"Here, you try" Serenity insisted.  
"Why?" asked Kaiba  
"well, mostly because making the cake first" answer Serenity

Then Kaiba, instead of crack the egg, he smashes it into the bowl. The shell fell in, the yolk was spilling from he's hands/

"no" Serenity said "crack it"  
"I did!" protested Kaiba  
"softly"  
"I'm afraid I can do that"  
"Just try" Serenity encouraged. Well, she shouldn't have. Kaiba tried about 50 times and still can't do it. Now there were only two eggs left

"Seto, since there are only two more eggs left, why don't you just let Serenity do it" suggested Mokuba who was watching from up-stairs the whole time.  
Serenity did crack the eggs, but she messed up. "Oops, I'm sorry, I mess-up. I guess we have to go shopping for more eggs! "

"First cook... now shopping can this day get any worse?" shouted Kaiba

Kaiba entered the market place without noticing that he was still wearing the pink apron with a bunny in it holding a frying pan saying I love cooking! Kaiba scowled at seeing so many people here. He had wished for it to be empty or nearly empty since he wasn't in the mood to be socializing. (Like he ever was)

As he strode down the isles to the dairies section, he heard people whispering about him. It was usual, but today everybody seemed to stare at him and point like he had grown a second head. As he picked up the eggs, he overheard some of the conversations.

"OMG! AHHH! Seto look so cute today!" some fan girls squealed.

"Dude! How girly is he?" said a guy that he recognized to be a buff duelist that he had beat in a duel and physically. He fumed when he heard him and was going to hurt him when he deiced not to let his anger take the advantage of him.

"What a brave young man." an old lady said. "You should be more like him Howard." she said as she started talking to her grandson.

Kaiba gave her one of his confused looks saying "What the heck" in his mind. He ignored it as he spotted Serenity and Mokuba buying the eggs.

"Serenity, Mokuba. Did you get the eggs? I want to finish the cake fast so I can go back to work." said Kaiba.

About the whole store gasped. First, he had entered the market with a pink apron on and then he's saying that he's making a cake. Now, everybody just stared.

"Sorry Kaiba. We don't have enough money to buy the eggs." said Serenity and Mokuba while giggling.

"What's so funny? Why is everybody staring at me? We don't have enough money?" he said while he inspected his body. He gasped when he noticed that he was still wearing his apron. "MOKUBA! Why didn't you tell me that I was still wearing this apron?" blasted Kaiba.

"I guess it just fit you so perfectly that I didn't notice." Mokuba replied innocently.

"RRRGHHH! if it wasn't your birthday today... you would be so grounded Mokuba..."he muttered under his breath.

Mokuba just stuck out his tongue and walked over to Serenity. It seemed that a person in this market place had known that if he told the news to the reporters about Kaiba walking around there in a pink apron because he needed to buy eggs to bake a cake he would've gotten paid. That's because a huge mob of reporters started crowding around Kaiba appearing out of now where.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT I WAS HERE?" said Kaiba. But the reporters just ignored that remark and started firing questions at him. Mostly the questions were," Why are you wearing an apron? Why are you baking a cake? Is Ms. Wheeler here your girlfriend?" and things like that. It seemed that this was not helping Kaiba at all. He just grew more frustrated and his temper started to rise.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Kaiba. There was a brief silence and then the reporters started again.

"Umm...Kaiba? Can we go now? Can I have some more money to buy the eggs? If we don't go soon, then we can't put a lot of icing on top and I don't think Mokuba would like that..."Serenity said.

"Yeah, come on..." said Kaiba trying to get away from the reporters.

"Grab my hand Serenity." said Kaiba. At that remark, the reporters guessed that she was his girlfriend and the fan girls fired up. They pulled Serenity away from Kaiba and started giving her glares and fired rude remarks at her. They were telling her to stay away from him and that she would have to suffer the consequences of them if she did and they were threatening to hurt her. As Kaiba came walking towards them looking for Serenity after dealing with the reporters temporarily, they just stampeded over her to get to him. She knew that they were stepping on her extra hard since she was Kaiba's "girlfriend." she fainted as she inhaled all the dusty air and because she was bleeding badly. Kaiba noticed her lifeless body and quickly was there to aid her. He carried her by sliding one arm under her middle back and one arm under her lower back thighs. he clutched her to his chest and motioned for Mokuba to follow him. He left the fan girls fuming and headed towards the exit. But before he could get there, the reporters once AGAIN mobbed around him. He was now beyond frustrated with them and he took out his cell phone. He called someone and then in a few minutes, a BEWDJ arrived. It landed on top of the building and he quickly ran up the stairs to the ceiling. Mokuba was on his back and he was carrying a still unconscious Serenity. Even with carrying both of them, he was still faster than the reporters, so they managed to escape just in the nick of time. As Kaiba started the engine, the jet started to fly making the reporters and the fan girls just a speck.

Others were shouting running and screaming for there lives "DRAGON! RUN!"

"Mokuba, I'm going to put the jet in autopilot and please watch over it while I go treat Serenity." Kaiba said while trying to calm down.

" 'kay big bro!" Mokuba said while smiling at the thought of his brother caring for someone.

Kaiba had laid Serenity down on a comfortable couch right before he took off and now he was moving her to one of his emergency beds in the BEWDJ. He knew that this was partially his fault why she was hurt and knew that he had to apologize.

He knew that she was hurt because his fan girls were "jealous" that she was his so called "girlfriend". He was checking her over for any extra bruises that she might've had and found out that she was still clutching onto the egg carton. He scowled. He knew that he didn't pay for it and that if the store found out that he didn't, they would sue him a LOT. Now he had to go back to that dreaded store and pay for it, which meant that he was going to face the reporters and the fan girls once again.

"Here" said Kaiba with a growl "here are your lame eggs, I came back to pay for it"

"Why Mr. Kaiba" said the clerk. But he should have never said that. a bunch of reporters came running towards Kaiba and stepping over the clerk  
"You idiot!" Kaiba yelled to the clerk but it was too late

"Mr. Kaiba, how do you explain what happened between you and Ms. Wheeler? and how would you explain this relationship with her brother- Joey Wheeler?" ask one of the reporters.  
" I'll say **_THERE ARE NO STUPID RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND THE MUTT'S SISTER!_** Got that! Second of all: **_Get the Hell Away From Me_!**" then he threw one of the famous, one and only..."Seto Kaiba's Death Glares"

That did not work because they were used to the glare, now the glare have absolute no effects on them at all. _Darn it, _Seto Kaiba thought, _those reporters just won't back up! Oh no... Look out! More reporters coming!_

"Please Mr. Kaiba, how did you and Ms. Wheeler get to know each other?" asked reporter #2  
"yes, and how long have this relationship been going on?" said reporter #3  
"**_THAT'S ENOUGH!_**" roared Kaiba. He couldn't control his temper anymore. He grabbed what he had, which are eggs, and start throwing at the reporters

" **_SHUT UP!_**" yelled Seto Kaiba, but all of the sudden he stopped because somehow he saw the news crew came in with a reporter and a camera

"This is Linda, reporting live in the Domino City Supermarket," said the reporter  
_uh oh, _thought Kaiba,_ this means war. Against the reporters of course._ He smiled evilly  
"here we have our rich and famous CEO at Domino Supermarket throwing... um... eggs? At the reporters."

* * *

_At Kaiba's mansion... _

"Um... bro have been gone for a long time I better go look for him. I'll be right back okay Serenity?" asked Mokuba  
"Sure but be back soon!" replied Serenity

Then Mokuba started walking towards the market

"hey Seto." said Mokuba  
"GET OUT!" shouted Kaiba thinking it was another reporter, so he started throwing eggs at him

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba started screaming "MY BROTHER'S GONE MAD!"  
_Mokuba! My life is so ruined, _thought Kaiba "calm down... I just thought that you were another reporter. Sorry."  
"so... you're not mental?" questioned Mokuba  
"No, of course not, now just help me throw eggs at the reporters and make them go away. Okay?" said Kaiba  
"Sure, I guess" answered Mokuba, and then he started throwing eggs. "Cool, this is fun, haha"

"Now Mr. Kaiba has convinced his kid brother to help him... um... throw... eggs" said the TV reporter uncomfortably.

* * *

_At Yugi's House... _

"Hey look, moneybags is on TV... um... throwing eggs? Cool, this I got to see." said the "mutt"- Joey Wheeler  
**_DUN... DUN... DUN..._**

"Wait!" cried Tea the friendship girl, but it was too late.

As Joey walking down the road he thought:

_What's with moneybags today? Has he gone mental? Who is dat stupid to get him this mad? Glad this time it's not me. Heh, whoever he's throwing eggs at is so busted. On da other hand, I gotta thank this person. Hahaha _

"Hey Kaiba... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Joey; apparently Kaiba thought that he was a reporter. "Stop! I'm not a reporter!"

"I know that! You're Joey!" screamed Kaiba.

Joey fainted because of the shock of not being called a mutt.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughed Kaiba evilly.

Everybody stared at him like he had gone crazy. But Kaiba had already gone back to egg throwing and soon Mokuba had joined him.

After a while, the reporters gave up on getting the CEO to answer their questions yet again on even getting near him.

"I'm covered in egg yolk." said one of the reporters.

"We know" said another reporter.

Kaiba smirked satisfied. The store clerk got up from his hiding spot and was doing something with his calculator.

"Hmm...Mr. Kaiba...The charges for ruining the shop and for all those wasted eggs are quite a bit of money. But I presume that you can manage to afford it.

"Well DUH...I own a multi billion dollar company. I'll be able to handle a few dollars." growled Kaiba.

"Ok. For destroying half the store, you owe me 3,590 dollars." said the clerk while happy for the extreme profit from one customer.

"WHAT? Oh well...I still need to get eggs though." Kaiba stated while trying to calm down.

"Oh. That will cost more then." replied the clerk

"How much?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh...just a couple of hundred of dollars." Said the clerk calmly.

"WHAT! FOR A DOZEN OF EGGS! THAT'S A RIP OFF!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh not just for a dozen eggs Mr. Kaiba but for all the eggs you used to throw at the reporters" the clerk said smirking satisfied.

"Whatever. Wait. Where's my money?" asked Kaiba.

* * *

**So what do you guys think ... there might be some grammar problems.. sorry!**

**REVIEWS! thank you! **


	3. Omigosh!

**so, what did you guy think? I combined more chappies together, making longer chaps**

**I hope there will be less, or no more grammatic mistake **

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Where' my money?" yelled Kaiba," on well, I'll just pay with my credit card, wait, where is my credit card!"

"um sir, will you be able to pay for all of this?" ask the clerk suspiciously.

"Of course, did you forget who I am? I'm Seto Kaiba, I own Kaiba corp?" Said Kaiba. _Where could my wallet be? it was in pocket while I was throwing eggs, but now it's gone. Maybe it fall off. _So Kaiba bend down under the clerk's table. "Aha! Found it, here my wallet. It fell while I was throwing eggs!" then he tries to stand up but he forgot that he was under the table and he's too tall. So Kaiba bumped his head on the table!

"Here's your money." said Kaiba

"Thank you, have a nice day! By the way, can I have an autograph?" asked the clerk

"HELL NO!" yelled Kaiba, and then smashed the last egg at the clerk's face.

"Oh Seto, are we throwing eggs again? Can I, can I?" asked Mokuba.

"No Mokuba, we 'are going home." Kaiba said while pulling Mokuba to the limo. Leaving Joey where he was when he fainted.

After a ride home, Kaiba told the driver to wash the inside of the limo because it was covered by egg yolk. The driver agreed right away.

Walking into the mansion

"Oh I'm so glad that you are back" said Serenity

"We are too."Said Kaiba

"Well you got the eggs, so let's start the cake again." said Serenity still remembering when Kaiba 'smashed' the eggs into the bowl.

"WHAT! You still remember the cake! After all that!" yelled Kaiba

"Of course, it's Mokuba's special birthday wish! You have to do it. Don't worry, I'm here to help you!" said Serenity sweetly. But Kaiba don't really think it's sweet. He thinks its torture. One little 'special' birthday wish made him go through all of that trouble.

"Okay, but you've seen me crack the eggs. I'm never going to get it right. so why do you crack the eggs this time." suggested Kaiba

"Well... I suppose you're right." so Serenity cracked the egg in to the bowl, "now why do you pour some flour in and mix it with the egg."

"Okay. That shouldn't be hard" said Kaiba. So he poured some flour inside the bowl, he grabbed a pair of chop-stick and start twirling it around and around inside the bowl.

"Hey Kaiba that is really good!" said Serenity.

"Of course, I am smart!" said Kaiba, being so proud of him. But in the split of moment... **SPLAT!**

Then you take a look at Kaiba again... he's so called pretty face is covered in the mixture of egg and flour...sad...ewwwww

"Okaaaaaaayyyy... maybe it needs improvement" said Serenity, she definably took back what she said about Kaiba being really good.

"GROSS, MOKUBA!" Mokuba was holding up a video camera, recording everything.

"Sorry Seto, but this is too funny, I promise I won't Show anyone !" pleaded Mokuba.

"Rrrrgggg..." growled Kaiba.

"Well, that was a disaster. Let's just go back to mixing." suggest Serenity," well, you have to finish the cake by today anyway, plus we have to bake it for about an hour too."

"Fine" then Kaiba went back to mixing.

"There, done." Kaiba said 10 minutes later. **(I know, he's slow).**

"Good job. Now you have a great batter! so what you do now is that... **_OMIGOSH!_**" yelled Serenity all of the sudden.

"What! What happened!" asked Kaiba and Mokuba

So, Serenity has been thinking about Tea and Seto since she thinks that Seto likes Tea, so she decided to ask her brother for some info.

"Joey? Does Tea like Seto?" Serenity asked

"Why dicha ask? Course she does" Joey answered carelessly

"WHAT?" Serenity screamed

"Why's dat surprising? I mean Tea likes everyone, if you find some she don't like, I'll give dat person 1 million bucks" Joey joked. "Phew ..." thought Serenity. "Hey sis, why dicha ask? D'ya like dat moneybags or somethin'?" Joey asked out of no where.

"Ah? What---I--don't--of course---what---you think--why?" Serenity said, "I mean of course not, heheh" she laughed nervously.

"GOOD! cuz ya startin' to act strange bout dat moneybags. Just so you know I don't like that guy. K? We clear? Promise me if you ever find a boyfriend NOT like Kaiba k? Got it?" Joey was serious; at least he looks like it...

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU CARE? What's Wrong With Seto? He Is A Nice Guy? Why do you have to hate him! Because of you, Seto will never like me, EVER! Do you know how I feel about h-"Serenity covered her mouth right away, she was about to shout out all her feeling about Seto since Battle City all away, to her brother, Joey, Seto's rival.

"Serenity, what da heck are you talkin' bout? OOOOOOO, I get it, you like him, doncha? My little sis' got a crush..."he said teasingly," Serenity got a crush, Whoa, Duke and Tristan is gonna be crushed when they hear this. So...**WHAT! YOU GOT A CRUSH ON SETO!** NO! NO! NO! I did _NOT_ just hear what I thought I heard, PLEASE Serenity, tell me...tell me that's not true!" Joey said just realizing idiot, and begging on his knees pretending to cry while asking Serenity to tell him that what he heard was not true.

"Are you mad, big brother?" asked Serenity

"Why of course not, if you choose that you love Kaiba, that so be it, you go on and date him. Just don't let him trick yaw k?" Surprisingly, he agreed. Muwhahahahah, not only would Seto have to call me brother, now I can have a share of the Kaiba Corp. _All that money_ Joey started to drool like a fool, which made Serenity laugh out loud.

"But Mokuba said he got a crush on someone already..." she said quietly

"HE DOES? Ohhhh, this is TOO good, Kaiba got a crush on someone too." Joey smiled evilly as he picks up the phone to tell someone...Kaiba's _doom_...

"Hey you guys, guess what Joey told me last night" said a happy annoying voice of a certain big-mouth friendship girl, "Seto Kaiba got a crush on someone!" **(If you haven't figure out the girl, no offence, you are REALLY stupid.)**

"Really, are you kidding? So Kaiba do have a heart after all." said pencil head.

"See, I know here is still some softness in him." said the shorty, as usual, think there's good in everyone.

"So, Tea, where did the info come from, are you sure about this?" asked Duke, flipping his oh-so-precious-hair

"Of course!" Tea chipped "I got it from Joey!"

"Hey, you know Joey is NOT part of 'reliable resource'" Tristan said. **(If you hate Tea, think about it, Tristan is even smarter)**

"I'm not finished yet; Joey got it from his sister Serenity."

"I believe it!" Tristan and Duke said together. Tea and Yugi just sweat dropped.

"and Serenity got it from Mo-Ku-Ba." she continued

"Really!" the WHOLE gang shouts in shock, thinking that why would Mokuba say something like that; or rather how could **Kaiba** let him say something like that.

"**_I wonder who?" _**everyone said together, like detectives

Wheelers' House

Serenity's Room

_knock knock_

"Who's there?" asked Serenity. She doesn't want anybody to see what she's doing

"It's me, your bro" Joey rudely opened the door without permission," WHOA! Serenity, what's wrong! Are you okay? Did Tea do somethin' to ya?" Surprised at what his sister is doing

"Why no, of course not! What makes you say so? You are so silly." Serenity denied, adding a little innocent giggle.

"Well, let's see, you drew red 'X's on Tea's head (picture), and you have a picture of her on your wall, throwing darts at her...PLUS writing I hate Tea every where." Joey said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh that...I was um...just you know doing... stuff" said Serenity nervously, "there's nothing to it really, it just happens that need to express my anger on something, and Tea's pics are there...heh heh."

"kaaaaaaaay, if you so, if there's anything I can do, just say the word!" Joey said proudly, like I'm-such-a-good-brother kind of way

"The word? The word...please...it's that it?" Serenity questioned

"Yeah, I think so..." Joey can be so clueless sometimes, you guy all know that right?

"Well in that case...PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Serenity yelled letting all of her anger out," I...um...have personal stuff to do... thank you"

Joey stepped out of her room quietly, like she's was going to eat him or something. He called up the gang immediately: you guys, I think there's something wrong with Serenity!" Joey apparently was worried.

"WHAT! Is there something wrong with my darling Serenity? Please let me be with her always...she needs me. It's my duty to protect her!" Duke screamed over the phone expressively.

"So Joey, are you sure that 'Duke' isn't what's wrong with her?" Tristan teased; DUH he doesn't want Duke to get near _his _Serenity in case Joey says yes.

"OK, OK, all of you, SHUT UP! Geez, okay, let's see. We'll all meet at the Low-Life Burger's tomorrow, and discuss this okay? BYE!" Joey hung up immediately not giving others a chance to talk at all, except for Duke's unstoppable mouth about Serenity.

The Next Day...

"Soooo...what do you guys think?" Joey asked seriously

"I don't know she's always been nice to me." Tea reply in a sickening sweet kind of way

"YOU! Don't talk!" yelled Joey, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SERENITY!"

"N-n-nothing, I have no idea what you're talking about...i-i-in fact she hasn't been talking to me for days!" Tea replied with confusion

"You know I think Serenity really hates you right now! Why don't you tell us what happened!"

"WHAT? Tea, I thought you were her friend. How could you do this to Serenity?" Tristan cried, "you get out of here right now!"

"Wha? Tristan you loser, don't you see I haven't done anything to Serenity!" Tea argued with frustration

"Yes! You HAVEN'T, but you are, aren't you?" Duke snared

"What! Oh grow up for goodness sake! You know what; I'll just leave you alone. GOOD BYE" Tea left just like that

"Aren't you guys a little harsh?" Yugi said out of no where

"AHHHH! What? Where did you come from?" they all asked at the same time

"HEY! I was here the whole time, you guy just didn't see me!" Yugi said

"Oh, so were you the spikes I saw coming up from the table?" apparently Yugi was too short to be seen

"Hey! That's not nice. Anyways, didn't you guys say that Kaiba likes someone or something like that?" Yugi, as the only smart one in the gang, was laying stuff out piece by piece.

"Yeah! That's right! Kaiba likes someone! Serenity told me that, and she was a little pissed when she said that!" Joey exclaimed, "OH NO! And I told her that it was ok to like moneybags! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You did WHAT?" Tristan and Duke said at the same time, "how could you, you are suppose to protect her when I'm not around!"

"Yeah, that's it, and when you guys are here, I'm suppose to protected her too….FROM YOU!" Joey said in sarcasm, well, not the last part.

"HEY, break it up!" the Pharaoh commanded

"Eh? Who turned him on?" Duke mumble….

"So Joey, have you noticed anything strange about Serenity?" Atemu questioned like he was Sherlock Homes.

"Well, she's been hating Tea a lot, like tearing her picture's with Tea in it; drawing Xs on Tea's face(picture); writing 'I hate Tea' in the wall, stuff like that.." Joey answered truthfully.

"Ummmm…..I see," Atemu put his hand on his chin, "so, let's see if Serenity was pissed when she heard that Kaiba actually likes someone, so that means she likes Kaiba and apparently got jealousy." Joey was crying when he heard that Serenity likes Kaiba.

"Wait, and right after that, she started to hate Tea!" Yugi took over, "so that means….."

"**_OH NO! THAT MEANS KAIBA LIKES….. _**

* * *

**what do you think should happen? Do you guys like it? I hope so. I wrote another story hope you like that one too.**

**if there are some grammar mistakes, sorry. R&R**


	4. To Kaiba Corp!

Chapter 5

"**_TEA!_**"

"What guys? Why are you all screaming? Is there something on my face?" asked Tea, who just arrived. Joey sent her a big glare.

"So Tea, who have _you_ been seeing lately?" He asked suspiciously.

"Joey! That's personal!" Tea blushed bright red.

"Does he happen to be a duelist?" Joey moved closer.

"Listen, I'm not dating! So give it a rest." Tea said out of frustration. I mean, really, who wanna date her?

"Well then, is there someone you have in mind? Like…I don't know a certain duelist? Or Maybe a champion duelist to be precise? And he use too much gel?" Joey moved even closer, he snarled.

"Geez, this is so sudden, I mean, does he like me too?" Tea blushed harder

"I don't know, depends, who is the duelist?" Joey asked, with a voice much deeper and more in suspense.

"I think he's really cute. Here I'll give you a clue or a few clues, he's handsome, and way hot. In my opinion, he's smart, and well, older than me. He's a really great duelist, he has lost a few times but that's ok. No one can beat him. It's really obvious, isn't it?" Tea kept blushing, it's so obvious who it is. I guessing you guys are all thinking about Kaiba aren't you? Well, guess what? Congratulations! YOU'RE WRONG! It's actually Yami, but that's ok. Everyone is wrong sometimes.

"You know what Tea, I think you just gave the biggest clue about what to do right now. See ya!" Joey dashed to Kaiba Corp.

"JOEY! Wait!" Yugi shouted after him.

"What now, Yuge?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Um…sorry, but if you're thinking of where I think you're going, then you're going the wrong way."

"Wait…"Tristan butted in, "If Joey is going to where you think he's going, then what if he's not going to where you think he's going"

"Yes Tristan, but I'm 100 certain that Joey is going to where I think he's going."

"You're not psychic!" Tristan protested in a baby tone.

"Look guys, I really don't care if he's psychic or not. I'm going to Kaiba Corp. So am I going the wrong way or not?" said Joey.

"Yes, yes you are. Kaiba Corp. is exactly the opposite way," Yugi said in a sensible manner. "and we wanna come with."

"We? Whoa! You are psychic Yugi! I wanted to go too. How did you know oh mighty one!" Tristan said while bowing down

"Let's just go, Tristan." Said Yugi

"Yes, almighty one! I shall follow your every command"

"What about me!" It seems that the gang has forgotten about Tea. But they just ignored her and dashed to Kaiba Corp. (the right way.)


End file.
